Many persons confined to wheel chairs are fully capable of driving motor vehicles by the use of hand controls but find their opportunities to do so restricted by the fact that they require assistance in entering and leaving the vehicle. Prior ramp assemblies such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,651,965 to Simonelli et al. issued Mar. 28, 1972, 3,710,962 to Fowler, Jr. issued Jan. 16, 1973 and 3,847,292 to Williams et al. issued Nov. 12, 1974 which have a horizontal platform that is vertically moved present problems to people in wheel chairs when the ground adjacent to the vehicle is not smooth or when the vehicle is not parked on level ground. In such instances, the outer edge of the platform is often unable to completely and continuously contact the ground making movement between the ramp and the ground difficult for someone in a wheel chair. Further, the controls for such assemblies are often difficult for a person in a wheel chair to reach and operate necessitating the assistance of another person. Such assemblies are generally bulky and have portions that protrude into the vehicle when the ramp assembly is in the closed position. These protruding portions greatly reduce the available space within the vehicle.
Other examples of ramp assemblies that have a vertically moving platform are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,530,341 to Satsky issued Nov. 14, 1950 and 3,258,139 to Ridgeway issued June 28, 1966.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,527 to Royce issued Apr. 1, 1975 is an example of a ramp assembly having at least one ramp member that pivots relative to the vehicle between an open position providing access to and from the interior of the vehicle and a substantially vertical, closed position. Royce's ramp assembly has a control member that protrudes outwardly from a ramp member to a position within easy reach of a person on the ramp assembly. A person confined to a wheel chair can move himself onto the lowered ramp assembly and manipulate the control member to raise the assembly to a substantially horizontal position from which he can move himself into the vehicle. To leave the vehicle, the procedure is reversed. Assemblies like Royce's also have additional control panels for the ramp assembly located outside and inside the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,783,080 to Ringesby issued Feb. 26, 1957, 3,711,882 to Iller issued Jan. 23, 1973, and 3,846,860 to Kummerman issued Nov. 12, 1974 illustrate various arrangements for raising and lowering ramps. Kummerman also illustrates the use of position sensing switches to control the motors moving the ramp members.
The ideal vehicle ramp assembly for a person confined to a wheel chair would provide easy access to and from the vehicle, controls within easy reach, and smooth contact with the ground. It would also include a number of safety features such as warning lights, automatic stops, and steps for someone pushing a wheel chair. Further, it would be fully operable by one person in a wheel chair and take up as little room as possible within the vehicle as well as being lightweight, durable, and aesthetically pleasing. The present invention provides such a ramp assembly.